1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chairs and seats with supplemental lower primary backs and means to alter the contour, in general, more specifically individually molded, contoured low back support orthopedic cushions.
2. Description of Prior Art
Previously, auxillary lower back supports have been limited to flat, rigid structural members covered with resilient material or springs with the shape formed by the material itself, such as taught by Epstein in U.S. Pat. No. 1,667,626, Shapiro U.S. Pat. No. 2,769,485 and Arno U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,172. The outside shape of the above disclosures were fixed by the form of the filler with the integrity of configurations supplied by the rigid back. Other prior art utilizes a contoured form of pliable material only with no structure, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,673,433 Wheeler et al, No. 3,765,721 Watkin, and No. 3,953,073 Esquivel. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,321,241 issued to Froelich indicates an orthopedic seat support having a flexible core with a rigid and contoured orthopedic device disposed in a pocket. While this invention has a contoured device, it is limited to being both rigid and shaped to the back of the average user. For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention relates, reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,685 issued to Lay.